the_crewdomfandomcom-20200216-history
Crewdom Dictionary
This page is a dictionary of all the words and phrases created or commonly used by Rage, Hollow, Fluke, Evanz, other members of The Crew or the fandom. This is meant to explain terms that were invented or given new meaning that some might not understand or have heard about. This is also a good place to put simple concepts or ideas that don't have enough information to deserve their own page. A''' '''Ah Sah-Ven-Yah /'' ''Onomatopoeia A noise produced by Rage usually when falling in Minecraft meant to sound like the opening song of the movie 'The Lion King' when the sun is rising. This term is used several times in Mapstravaganza, building FSI and many other videos by Rage. B''' '''C Crewmas / Noun A word used to describe a Crew version of Christmas coined by Fluke in a video where he sang 'Its beginning to look a lot like Crewmas'. D''' '''E F''' '''Flanna / Proper Noun A combination of the name 'Fluke' and the name 'Anna' from the movie Frozen used to refer to Fluke dressed as Anna like he did at Eurogamer in 2014. Flizabeth / Proper Noun A combination of the name 'Fluke' and the name 'Elizabeth' from the game Bioshock used to refer to Fluke dressed as Elizabeth like he did at Eurogamer in 2013. Flooty / Noun A word combining 'Fluke' and 'Booty' meaning a booty belonging to Fluke. This term was coined by the viewers in the chat of the HalloWiikend 2015 stream because of Fluke's outfit and because of him turning around in front of the camera many times throughout the night. G''' '''H Honorable Sudoku ''/ Adjective and Noun'' A phrase often used by The Crew with Origins beginning elsewhere throughout the internet. It purposefully confuses 'Seppuku', a form of ritualistic Japanese suicide with 'Sudoku', a puzzle game about putting numbers in the correct order as a joke. Example: 'This game is so bad It makes me want to commit Honorable Sudoku'. I''' '''J K''' '''L M''' '''N Nubs / Noun A word used by Rage in''' Quick Build Challenge' meaning mins or minutes. The term was coined because of Rage repeativily doing a typeo when telling the contestants how much time they had left. Instead of typing '5 mins' meaning minutes he'd type '5 nubs' because the letter 'm' is close to 'n', the letter 'i' is close to 'u' and the letter 'n' is close to 'b'. '''O' P''' '''PICNIC!'' / Noun'' A term used meaning panic often said in the chat during live streams. Whenever the streamer leaves the room, the video feed buffers, messes up or tuns off, people in the chat would say 'PANIC!'. Some people in the chat, as a joke, would mispell it as picnic as if they were yelling, freaking out and saying the wrong word. Example: "PICNIC! Stream is dead". Q''' '''R Relsa ''/ Proper Noun'' A combination of the name 'Rage' and 'Elsa' from the movie frozen used to describe Rage as Elsa which the fandom often makes fan art of and demands. S''' '''T U''' '''V W''' '''Wooden Spoon / Adjective and Noun An inside joke among Rage and Hollow that no one in the audience gets and may never know the origin of. Possibly not a real inside joke and just them messing with us. (More information Needed) X''' '''Y Z Category:Concepts